


Miradas

by ada



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Partial Nudity, Post-Trespasser, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella recibía ahora miradas de lástima, de tristeza y pena, como si se hubiese convertido en un ser débil y frágil. Él no la miraba así. [Post-Trespasser]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miradas

**Author's Note:**

> Situado poco después de Trespasser. Escrito para un prompt de [](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/)**dryadeh** . No sé si ha quedado exactamente como lo que pedías, pero espero que te guste :D

Ella le recibió con un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar cómo las solapas de la entrada se movían y Cullen aparecía en la tienda, apenas iluminada por la luz tibia de unas lámparas de aceite repartidas entre el suelo y el escritorio móvil. El viento frío hacía que las llamas oscilaran y amenazaran con apagarse, formando sombras siniestras en las paredes de tela. Cullen se detuvo en seco, los pies clavados en el suelo terroso, al verla medio desnuda junto a un cubilete de agua.

El montón de vendas sucias esparcidas junto a los pies; aquel muñón amoratado, donde antes había aparecido su supuesta marca de divinidad y que ahora la estremecía con punzadas de dolor en mitad de la noche.

Era la primera vez que Cullen la veía así.

Trevelyan había evitado desde su salida de Halamshiral semanas atrás que nadie la viera, que no pudieran ver apenas las consecuencias de la herida, la debilidad que ahora representaba ese brazo. Ni siquiera con él, cuando habían estado solos, se había mostrado abierta. Era común verla con una capa cubriendo su lado izquierdo, y él le había dado su espacio. Necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse, para aceptar. Cullen podía entender el sentimiento, el querer evitar las miradas de lástima, los suspiros de congoja por verla ahora como un ser débil y frágil.

Él no la miraba así. Nunca lo haría.

Trevelyan abrió los labios, quizás para formular una réplica o pedirle que se marchase. Cullen no lo sabía; pero recordaba cómo ella le había apoyado, años atrás, incluso cuando él mismo se había negado a creer en que lograría salir adelante. Esa memoria le dio el impulso.

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo y lo llevaron junto a ella, permitiéndole inclinarse a su lado. Parecía que una protesta volvía a formarse en los labios de Trevelyan. Cullen la silenció con un beso repentino, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la espalda desnuda. Sintió cómo su piel se erizaba bajo la yema de los dedos, el escalofrío que recorría cada nervio.

—Déjame ayudarte —susurró en el beso, con párpados cerrados.

Hubo un segundo de duda en sus músculos, un segundo en el que estuvo a punto de alejarlo. Se había sentido débil, frustrada, rota, traicionada, triste. Y había mantenido la cabeza alta, sin dar un sólo ápice de flaqueza ante las multitudes de nobles que vigilaban cada paso, cada gesto. Ahora estaban lejos del Palacio de Invierno, y la máscara se rompía.

Trevelyan asintió, una lágrima ahogada en el contorno de su ojo. Cullen la limpió con un beso, y ella le regaló la primera sonrisa que había visto en semanas. La primera de muchas, se prometieron en silencio con la mirada.

Cullen tomó el paño húmedo que flotaba en el cubilete, escurrió el agua sobrante y comenzó a limpiar la piel de lo que quedaba del brazo izquierdo. No estaba sucio más allá de la tierra del viaje; ni siquiera había sufrido infección. Pero el roce debía de ser extraño por lo que le dejaban entender los ojos entornados de Trevelyan. Con suavidad, comenzó a secar la zona y aplicar el ungüento que uno de los curanderos le había recomendado para aliviar el malestar. Ella permaneció rígida durante el proceso, dedicándole miradas de soslayo, quizás buscando una reacción de aversión que no encontró en Cullen.

Cuando comprendió finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; y Cullen respondió atrapando la sonrisa entre sus propios labios. Fue entonces cuando logró arrancarle una carcajada; no una sonora ni estridente, sino relajada.

Abandonó las vendas limpias a un lado, pues sus manos acudieron hasta la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí de un tirón. El taburete se estremeció, amenazando con tirarla al suelo de no ser por el fuerte agarre de Cullen. Ambos rieron entonces, al unísono y más fuerte. Y ella empezó a buscarle con ansia mientras seguían unidos por el mismo beso; como si quisiera compensar lo perdido en los últimos días, hundiendo la mano bajo la camisa de algodón un tanto sucia. Segundos después, el trozo de tela quedaba abandonado en una esquina de la tienda.

Entonces se detuvo, posando la mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Cullen, que se movía al compás de su respiración. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tenue rubor, similar al que distinguió en las primeras miradas que cruzaron al conocerse.

—Cullen —exhaló, sin que sus ojos le encarasen—. Esto puede sonar absurdo, pero el brazo... ¿te… ?

 _¿Incomoda?_ , así es como probablemente hubiese acabado la oración. Trevelyan había pasado las últimas semanas recibiendo miradas comentarios llenos de pesadumbre sobre situación y órdenes constantes de reposar y no esforzarse. Como si de la noche a la mañana, se hubiese transformado en una muñeca de cristal a punto de romperse en añicos. Había visto la frustración y la inseguridad en sus ojos, sentimientos que él mismo reconocía muy bien. Y cuando él había creído tocar fondo, ella le había rescatado. Ahora era su turno.

Cullen no la dejó terminar la oración, dándole la respuesta antes de que terminase de formular la pregunta. Llevó la mano hasta la nuca descubierta de Trevelyan y la acercó hasta que sus bocas chocaron de nuevo.

Sintió la sonrisa aliviada de ella dentro del beso.

**-fin-**


End file.
